The other rider
by THECOMIICNERD
Summary: AU. Robbie didnt go back at the end of the season and another Ghost Rider is out there somewhere. A/N: sorry for there being not spaces between the paragraphs. Fanfic deletes the spaces when i publish a document.
1. Chapter 1: Hint on the horizon

**_A/N: This is an AU story in which Robbie didnt go back at the end of the season; I havent watched the latest season of A.o.S. so i dont know what has happened in it. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARATERS IN THIS STORY!_**

 **Chapter 1:** **Hint on the horizon**

 _In a crowded roadside dinner what was left of S.H.I.E.L.D. sat at the counter eating what they persumed was their last meal before being arrested._ Would anyone like a slice of pie?" asked their waitress who was answered by several nods and yess from the group.

Shortly there after the outside of the dinner lights up with blinding white lights as a team of soliders storm the building.

The group at the counter smile to each other and burst out laughing as the soliders look to each other confused.

"Now?" Asks Robbie as he looks to Coulson at the other end of the bar. "Now." He replies as Robbie's head erupts into flames and the soliders open fire.

 _Outside, soliders and serveral military veichles surround the dinner as the inside lights up with the sound of gunfire and screams._ The soliders take aim but before they can shoot the body of one of the soliders send in to capture the groups comes crashing through a window and rolls several times before coming to a stop on its back. Scorch marks and burns cover the body and uniform as its lifeless eyes stare up to the sky. Before the soliders can comprehent what had happen a shock wave throws them all to the ground.

A solider looks up to see the Ghost Rider climbing through a now broken window with Quake following him. The Rider spins a chain around his head then brings it down on one of the SUVs causing it to explode which causes a chain reactions with the other cars around it.

As the others make their way out of the dinner Quake pulls around a large tour van and honks the horn. As the former agents climb in a flaming charger speeds around from behind the building, hitting a solider aiming a pistol on the way and stops infront of a The Rider. Before he gets in he stops dead in his tracks and turns around and looks around as if he was looking for something or someone. The flames that engulf The Rider intensify as he lets out a low growl like noise before he storms into his car and speeds away leaving a trail of flames and a van trying to keep up as best as it can.


	2. Chapter 2: Cycles

**Chapter 2:** **Cycles that keep us as insane as everyone else.**

- _2 weeks later. An off-the-books fomer S.H.I.E.L.D. safehouse for Coulson for this exact situation._ _23:38 hours.-_

-After chasing down Robbie and avoiding patrols Coulson brought theQAm to an "off-the-everthying" safehouse. It was a medium sized house in a patch of woods on the outskirts of a small town. There was few rooms and everyone had to bunk with another person. Daisy had asked May since she was the only woman left but May wanted the couch in case they were found. Which only left Robbie since Coulson had decided to take a room for himself. It wasnt that Robbie wouldnt be a good room-mate but he has the tendency to burst into flames when he suspects a threat.-

-They were settleing in as well as you could while being hunted but everyone seemed alright; except Robbie. Daisy had walked in on him, or The Rider, several times but it seemed like he wasnt aware of the world around him, it was like he was looking for something that wasnt there.-

-After a couple days everyone got into a cycle to keep themselves from going crazy for lack of a better term. May would spend most of her day outside trying to get the lay of the land, Fitz and Simmons would work on science stuff that only they, and sometimes Mack, could understand, Mack, with the help of Yoyo, worked on the "get-away van", Coulson worked on plans to get S.H.I.E.L.D. back up and running, harder than even he expected, Daisy would mostly lay around all day bored out of her mind since there was no, as she put it, "Acess to the outside world in this hick town", and everyday Robbie would vanish early every morning and show up later that afternoon. But every night they all gathered in the living room, pulling up chairs from other rooms or whatever could be sat on, and had a kind of family dinner.-

-About a month later Robbie disappeared in the middle of the night and Coulson was the only one who knew where he went. It bothered everyone in a way they could figure out, they all felt as if something as powerful as The Ghost Rider had been unleashed somewhere and it wasnt Robbie Reyes.


	3. Chapter 3: Blood of the innocent

**Chapter 3: Blood of the innocent** _-A store window with TVs in it cut to a reporter standing on the sidewalk of a busy city street.-_

-"We come to you live from Charolette, North Carolina as we are wait to see if the criminal known as "The Ghost Rider" will appear tonight. After the bloody battle that took place in this area last it is hard to deny that the Ghost Riders presence in the city but many state that it isnt the same as the one that is being hunted by the goverment as we spea..." Before the reporter can finish a fiery explosion can be seen in the background.-

 _-As the feed cuts back the TVs logo a car flies by the window as the view pans out to show a figure clad in black and a brown lether jacket coated in monsterous blue flames, bones and all, as it lets out a bone chilling chuckel and approches a man on the ground desperatly trying to crawl away.-_

'"PLEASE, IT WAS JUST A JOB! WE WERE FORCED TO DO IT! HAVE MERCY!" The man screams as he is picked up by his throat and held in the air infront on this Ghost Rider.-

-"Your mercy spilled with the blood of the innocent." The Rider says and squeezes the mans throat until it collaspes in on itself with a loud crack and throws the body to the ground as blood pours out of its mouth and nose. Three police cruisers pull in around the Rider and the officers take aim from behind their doors.-

-"Sir, get on the ground and place your hands behind your back and..um...cease flaming immedeitly." Shouts an officer with a megaphone. For a moment there is silence before a loud engine can be heard getting closer and closer. Then the fimilar sight of a flaming Dodge Charger comes into view and rams into one of cruisers causing it to flip onto its side leaving the Charger in its place.-

-As the news team from earlier starts filming the Robbie Reyes Ghost Rider steps out of the car and stares at the other rider. Then they both charge at full speed towards each other with their right fists drawning back getting ready for a punch, all the while their flames intensifing, until they get into arms length of each other and their fists collide with such force that the impact which causes a massive shock wave that can be felt in the bones of everyone near and a spectacular mix of blue and orange flames as their fight begins-


	4. Chapter 4: Red vs Blue

**Chapter 4** **Red vs Blue.**

 _-A frenzy of blue and orange flame light up the night as two Ghost Riders battle it out inside an abandoned office building for a reason only known to them.-_ -The last thing Robbie had expected was there to be another Ghost Rider, much less one as strong if not stronger than him, but all he knew is that both Riders had the unbearable erge to kill the other, and that is what Robbie went on.-

-A left hook cought Robbie off gaurd and sent him staggering backwards into a wall where the other Rider proceded to unleash a flury of punches into him, not giving him any chance to retaliate or block. One final punch sent Robbie through the wall he had been pinned against. He quickly rolled out of the way and took refuge in a hollowed out cubical. As the other Rider walked by Robbie tackled him to the floor and landed several solid hits to the back of the other Riders head.-

-The other Rider flipped around and threw Robbie off and then threw him into an emtpy elivator shaft. Robbie quickly manuvered so he would land on the floor right below their current one. As the other Rider scanned the elivator shaft for the light of Robbies flames he was suddenly pulled through the floor and slammed on the ground by Robbie. Picking the other Rider up by the throat, as he saw said Rider do earlier, and carried him over to the elivator shaft and tied the steel wire used for the elivator around his neck and let him hang there for a moment as the blue flames slowly died out and the man reverted to his human form. Robbie then procceded to melt the wire in two and used the amount wrapped around the other Riders neck to trie his hands and feet together and a nearby cloth as a gag.-

-Robbie quickly dumbed the other Rider in the trunk and speed away clearing through baricades as he went.-


End file.
